1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a firearm support and, more particularly, to an adjustable firearm support for use in adjusting the sights of a firearm.
2. Description of Prior Art
The precision of a firearm is largely dependent upon the accuracy of its sights. When checking the sights of a firearm for accuracy and when adjusting the same, it is important that the firearm remain in a relatively fixed position over a succession of shots being fired. Maintaining the firearm in a relatively fixed position minimizes the amount of time required for adjusting the sights and likewise minimizes the amount of ammunition being expended over the course of the sight adjustment.
Firearm supports are well known and have been the subject of many prior patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,497, issued Nov. 6, 1990 to Brian J. Yakscoe, discloses a collapsible and adjustable firearm support having a cradle supported by a telescopic standard. The standard, in turn, is supported by a tripod arrangement. A component of the tripod arrangement is interchangeable with an optional seat. Unlike applicant's instant invention, the firearm support disclosed by Yakscoe is dependent on the standard and tripod for its support.
Another adjustable firearm support having a gun cradle supported by a telescopic tripod is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,683, issued Jan. 7, 1959 to Walter H. Wilson. Similar to the that of the firearm support disclosed above in the Yakscoe patent, the gun cradle described by Wilson is solely supported by the tripod. Analogous to Wilson is the adjustable firearm support disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,613, issued Aug. 6, 1991 to Amos C. Smith, who also teaches a gun cradle which is supported by a telescopic tripod. Alternatively, the gun cradle described by Smith is supported by a telescopic monopod.
Another adjustable firearm support having a gun cradle supported by a telescopic monopod is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,965, issued Jul. 3, 1990 to Salvador Narvaez. Narvaez also teaches a cradle supported by a standard which, in turn, is telescopically supported by a chair. Unlike applicant's instant invention, the standard disclosed by Narvaez is limited in its application to either the chair or monopod arrangements shown.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.